


The Last Word

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there any better way to say "I'm sorry"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> I don't write Ed/Win often, but when the urge hits me and I have the right inspiration, stuff like this happens. Written for the prompt submission in the LJ community "comment_fic" of: "Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Winry, Maybe all that fighting was just so they could have the make-up sex."

It always seemed to happen in her work room. More often than not, by the time the arguing stopped, they had both forgotten what they started fighting about in the first place. Edward was pretty sure he was usually the one that started it though. He couldn’t leave well enough alone, especially those times when Winry had pulled an all nighter, forgetting about food, catching naps on her work table with only her folded arms for pillows. It was so easy to rile her up, and they were off. He was glad that they weren’t living with Pinako anymore, otherwise she’d end up with some very entertaining stories to tell.

This fight was better than most. …If one could count being pummeled with a wrench (there might have been more than one) multiple times better than just getting yelled at and called names. Damn but she was beautiful when her anger broke like floodgates. Her eyes became bluer, like summer skies, tongue swept across her lips as if she were hungry.

He laughed breathlessly when he landed on the hardwood floor, despite the way it made his ears ring and his head spin. Winry’s knuckles slammed into his arm before she was kissing him. His hands were already on her; no slow build up or delicate unwrapping in this time and place. It was the brisk pace of someone that would mend ripped seams later, but barriers just needed to be gone. She held onto him while he squeezed and stroked, pinched and rubbed, half growling and half moaning.

Edward liked her squeak of surprise when she was suddenly under him, those amazing eyes narrowing up at him in both suspicion and anticipation. Then he was giving as good as he got, making sure that she had to cling to him, wanting her to be aching inside the way his bruises would ache on the outside. The fighting didn’t matter anymore; the altercation forgotten in favor of better things. When he had satisfied them both, she was panting and shot him one last insult that simply had him chuckling as he settled himself like a blanket over her. Winry caught her breath and smiled, her fingers in his hair.

Getting the ‘last word’ in an argument was often whoever said the sleepy “Love you” first.


End file.
